Get You Again
by Crayon Melody
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Kazune memutuskan hubungannya dengan Karin begitu saja. Karin sendiri pun tidak tahu apa penyebab Kazune sampai tega memutuskannya. Merasa tidak terima atas keputusan Kazune tersebut. Akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk meminta satu syarat pada Kazune sebelum mereka berpisah dan syaratnya adalah... / Jika penasaran silahkan dibaca / Cover Image bukan milik kita.
1. Chapter 1 : Putus

Bella : Yahoo kita kembali di tengah-tengah keluarga fandom KK v(^_^)v

Meirin : Kali ini kita kembali dengan fanfic terbaru dari kami. Meskipun fanfic pertama kami belum selesai -_-

Ryu : Bedanya, kali ini ceritanya lebih serius (^.^)b

Audrey : Kalau fanfic pertama kan buat asyik-asyikan :3

Nitsuki : Semoga kalian menyukainya fanfic hasil collab kami berlima :)

All : Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review-nya :D

* * *

**Title : **Get You Again

**Chapter 1 ****: **Putus

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Romance ; Hurt/comfort

**Warning :** AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary : **Tiba-tiba saja Kazune memutuskan hubungannya dengan Karin begitu saja. Karin sendiri pun tidak tahu apa penyebab Kazune sampai tega memutuskannya. Merasa tidak terima atas keputusan Kazune tersebut. Akhirnya Karin memutuskan untuk meminta satu syarat pada Kazune sebelum mereka berpisah dan syaratnya adalah...

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**~Get You Again~**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Teng teng teng

"Yatta akhirnya bel istirahat juga!" seru gadis berambut _twintail_ senang begitu mendengar bel istirahat dibunyikan.

"Ara Karin-_chan_ seperti biasa ya tidak sabaran menunggu bel istirahat," ujar gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang pada gadis berambut _twintail_ tadi.

"Ya dong, habisnya aku bosan dengan pelajaran matematika tadi," sungut Karin.

"Bukannya kau memang selalu bosan di semua pelajaran ya," sindir gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kedua gadis tadi.

"Ara Kazusa-_chan_, kasihan Karin-_chan_ tahu," sahut gadis berambut _indigo_ tadi.

"Iya nih Himeka-_chan_, Kazusa-_chan_ jahat banget sama calon kakak iparnya," keluh Karin sambil memeluk gadis berambut _indigo_ tadi.

"Himeka-_chan_, kau terlalu memanjakannya tahu," sewot Kazusa. "Dan hei, justru karena kau pacar kakakku. Aku tak mau reputasi kakakku jatuh hanya karena mempunyai pacar yang bodoh sepertimu," tambah Kazusa sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Huweee Kazusa-_chan_, kata-katamu nge-jleb banget," tangis Karin mendramasitir suasana.

"Cup cup Karin-_chan_ jangan nangis lagi ya, Karin-_chan_ tidak bodoh kok. Hanya saja kurang pintar," hibur Himeka.

"Arigatou Himeka-_chan_," ucap Karin seraya menghapus air matanya.

Kazusa hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Dia tahu kalau perkataannya dengan milik Himeka memiliki arti yang sama. Hanya saja punyanya Himeka lebih diperhalus tidak sepertinya yang blak-blakan. Tapi dengan itu dia semakin yakin kalau Karin itu memang bodoh atau terlalu polos ya.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu, kau harus memperbaiki nilaimu yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menurun," ucap Kazusa. "Aku tak mau punya kakak ipar yang bodoh," tambah Kazusa.

"_Haik haik_ adik iparku yang manis," ucap Karin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kazusa dengan gemas.

Kazusa meronta minta dilepaskan. "Lepeasen!" Akhirnya Karin melepaskan cubitannya. "Lagipula kau masih calon tahu. Kalau kau mau aku menerimamu kau harus tingkatkan isi otakmu itu!"

"Hihihihi tapi nanti ya setelah aku makan siang dengan Kazune-_kun_," ucap Karin yang setelah itu langsung ngeloyor pergi keluar kelas sebelum kena semprot dari Kazusa.

Kazusa hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat kepergian Karin seraya mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang memerah akibat insiden cubitan tadi. "Dasar!" gumamnya.

"Kazusa-_chan_, berbohong itu tidak baik lho," ujar Himeka tiba-tiba.

Kazusa langsung menoleh menatap Himeka dengan ekspresi bingung. "Memangnya aku bohong apa?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya kau khawatir kan dengan nilai Karin-_chan_ yang menurun. Bukan karena kau tidak mau punya kakak ipar yang bodoh," jelas Himeka.

Kazusa langsung membuang mukanya. "Ti-tidak!"

"Hahaha sudah ketahuan lho dari tingkah Kazusa-_chan_ sekarang. Jadi percuma mengelak," balas Himeka sambil mengapit lengan Kazusa.

"_Urusai_!" sewot Kazusa.

"Hihihi Kazusa-_chan_ lucu, aku jadi ingin mencubit pipi Kazusa-_chan_ juga," ucap Himeka.

Deg

"Ja-jangan lagi arrggghh!" Kazusa langsung melesat keluar kelas untuk menghindari serangan cubitan dari Himeka.

* * *

**~Get You Again~**

* * *

Karin langsung pergi ke atap sekolah, tempat dimana dirinya biasanya menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Kazune saat jam istirahat. Di tangannya sudah ada satu kotak bento untuk Kazune. Butuh usaha ekstra untuk membujuk Ibunya membuatkan bento untuknya tiap harinya dan selalu berujung dengan uang saku Karin yang harus dipotong. Tapi Karin tidak menyesal karena ini semua ia lakukan demi sang kekasih.

Begitu membuka pintu menuju atap sekolah. Karin mendapati Kazune sudah berdiri di sana menatap langit.

"Kazune-_kun_, gomen aku datang terlambat. Kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya Karin sambil menepuk bahu Kazune.

Kazune menoleh sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa, aku juga baru saja datang kpk," ucapnya.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, habisnya tadi aku habis diomelin sama Kazusa," ucap Karin sambil memasang ekspresi cemberut.

"Kazusa, memangnya kamu kenapa sampai diomelin sama dia?" tanya Kazune heran.

"Itu lho cuma gara-gara…" Hampir saja Karin keceplosan mengatakan kalau dia diomelin sama Kazusa gara-gara nilainya turun akhir-akhir ini. Karin tidak mau membuat Kazune khawatir. Lagipula dirinya tidak mau dianggap bodoh oleh Kazune. Cukup kembarannya saja yang mengatainya bodoh.

"Gara-gara apa?" tanya Kazune makin penasaran.

"Gara-gara pipinya aku cubitin tadi, iya begitu hehehehe," jawab Karin sambil cengengesan.

Kazune menepuk puncak kepala Karin lalu mengusapnya lembut. "Kau ini…" ucap Kazune seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh ya Kazune, ini bento buatmu!" seru Karin seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento.

"_Arigatou_, tapi lain kali kau tidak perlu membuatkan bento lagi untukku," ujar Kazune seraya menerima pemberian Karin itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku senang melakukannya," ucap Karin seraya tersenyum manis. 'Meski sebenarnya yang memasaknya adalah Ibuku,' sambung Karin dalam hati.

"Karin, kau tidak makan?" tanya Kazune begitu melihat Karin yang tidak membawa kotak bento lain.

"Umm tidak, aku tidak lapar kok," tolak Karin.

Meski mulut bisa berbohong tapi perut tidak. Kenyataannya Karin sedang sangat lapar. Salahkan Ibunya yang hanya membuatkan satu bento untuk dirinya. Tapi Karin tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Kazune.

Melihat gerak-gerik Karin, Kazune hanya bisa menghela napas. Kazune pun segera menarik tangan Karin dan menyeretnya turun dari atap.

"Kazune kita mau ke mana?" tanya Karin bingung karena tiba-tiba dirinya ditarik oleh Kazune.

"Kita pergi ke kantin. Aku tahu kau sedang lapar kan," terka Kazune yakin.

"Ti-tidak perlu, kebetulan aku sedang diet kok Kazune. Sungguh," tolak Karin meski batinnya mengatakan ingin.

"Tak perlu berbohong padaku, Karin. Yang penting sekarang kita ke kantin," ucap Kazune seraya masih menarik tangan Karin.

Karin hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Kenapa Kazune bisa tahu segalanya, pikirnya.

Setibanya di Kantin, Karin langsung memilih makanan yang akan mengisi kekosongan perutnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memesan satu porsi nasi goreng, satu roti belut, dan satu jus alpukat. Begitu akan membayarnya, Karin baru menyadari kalau uangnya dia tinggal di dalam tasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kazune bingung melihat gelagat Karin yang aneh.

"_Etto_ uangku ketinggalan di kelas," ucap Karin seraya menunduk.

Tanpa diduga oleh Karin, Kazune langsung mengeluarkan uangnya dan membayar makanan Karin. Karin hanya bisa terpengarah melihat sikap Kazune.

"A-aku akan menggantinya nanti!" seru Karin merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula anggap saja itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah membuatkanku bento setiap harinya," ucap Kazune seraya tersenyum lembut yang langsung membuat Karin blushing berat.

"Kalau begitu _arigatou_," ucap Karin malu-malu kucing(?).

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju meja kosong yang ada di dekat jendela. Selama perjalanan, Karin bisa merasakan tatapan membunuh dari para kaum hawa lebih tepatnya dari para Kazuners, sebutan _fansgirl_ untuk Kazune.

"Ugh liat tuh tampang jeleknya, bisa-bisanya dia jadi pacar Kazune-sama," bisik salah seorang _fansgirl_ Kazune tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Karin.

"Iya-ya, padahal dia termasuk anak bodoh. Aku tahu karena dia berada di kelasku," sahut cewek lainnya.

"Bisa-bisanya cewek yang tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa itu jadi pacar Kazune-sama. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya," balas teman cewek tadi.

Abaikan

Abaikan

Abaikan

Abaikan

Berulang kali, Karin terus mengucapkan kata itu dalam hatinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, kupingnya sudah terasa panas mendengar ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh Kazuners tadi. Kalau seandainya tidak ada Kazune di sini. Karin pasti sudah membalas perkataan cewek-cewek tadi.

"Sekarang aku tanya pada kalian?" Tiba-tiba saja Kazune langsung menghampiri meja para Kazuners yang mengejekku tadi.

Cewek-cewek tadi langsung gelagapan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan mengatakan apa.

"Aku tanya, kalian memilih makanan ini berdasarkan apa?" tanya Kazune seraya menunjuk makanan yang dipesan oleh Kazuners tadi yang berupa sepotong daging dengan saus yang tampak menjijikkan.

"Tentu saja karena rasanya enak," jawab Kazuners yakin.

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari luarnya. Seperti makanan ini meski tampak tidak menyakinkan, tapi rasanya enak bukan?" Kazune langsung tersenyum puas sedangkan para Kazuners hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa membantah ucapan Kazune tadi.

Sontak saja Karin langsung bersorak dalam hati melihat pacarnya membelanya. Kazune pun segera menarik tangan Karin kembali dan membawanya ke meja kosong di dekat jendela.

"Kazune, terima kasih sudah membelaku tadi," ucap Karin senang.

"Tak masalah, lagipula aku juga kesal melihat sikap mereka yang hanya memandang orang dari luarnya saja," ujar Kazune santai.

Mereka pun segera memakan makanan mereka masing-masing. Sesekali diselingi dengan obrolan singkat meski pada kenyataannya Karin yang banyak bicara sedangkan Kazune, dirinya lebih menikmati cerita Karin dan memakan bentonya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Karin dan Kazune telah menghabiskan makanan mereka.

"Karin, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Tapi tidak di sini, kita pindah ke tempat lain saja," ujar Kazune begitu menyelesaikan acara makan bentonya.

"Ngomong di sini saja Kazune," ucap Karin seraya menggigit roti belutnya.

"Kau yakin, jangan menyesal lho," ucap Kazune.

"Yah, memangnya kau mau ngomong apa sih?" tanya Karin penasaran seraya masih menikmati roti belutnya.

"Aku mau kita putus," ucap Kazune tegas.

"Huk uhuk." Karin langsung menepuk-nepuk dadanya sedangkan Kazune langsung menyodorkan jus alpukat milik Karin. Karin pun mengambilnya dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Maaf Kazune, kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Karin seraya meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong itu.

"Aku mau kita putus," ucap Kazune sekali lagi.

JDER

Bagaikan disambar petir tubuh Karin langsung lemas mendadak. Seketika dia kehilangan nafsu makan roti belutnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Karin tak mengerti.

"Aku merasa sebaiknya kita putus saja," ucap Kazune seraya mengedikkan bahu.

"Hanya itu kau sampai tega memutuskanku," ucap Karin lirih.

"Maaf Karin," sesal Kazune. "Oh ya setelah mencucinya, aku akan kembalikan kotak bekalmu besok pagi. Sudah ya, habis ini aku jam olahraga. Sampai jumpa Karin, senang pernah menjadi pacarmu," lanjut Kazune yang setelah itu langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih membatu di tempat duduknya.

Gara-gara kejadian itu, kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kantin. Tampak para Kazuners langsung bersorak kegirangan begitu mengetahui idolanya sudah single lagi. Tapi Karin tidak peduli, dia tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin. Dirinya sekarang sedang kalut, tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

Karin pun mengepalkan tangannya. DIa tidak mau semuanya berakhir begitu saja. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dan berlari keluar kantin.

* * *

**~Get You Again~**

* * *

**Skip Time**

"Apa? Kau putus dengan Kazune-_niisan_?" tanya Kazusa kaget.

Karin hanya mengangguk lemas. Sekarang dirinya sedang berada di kelas bersama Kazusa dan Himeka. Dan untungnya guru yang sedang mengajar sedang sakit sehingga sekarang ini kelas Karin jam kosong. Jadi Karin bisa punya waktu untuk menceritakan kejadian di kantin tadi kepada kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Kenapa dia memutuskanmu, Karin-_chan_?" tanya Himeka heran. "Setahuku hubungan kalian baik-baik saja. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Kali Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, hubungan kami baik-baik saja kok."

"Lalu kenapa Kazune-_kun_ memutuskanmu?" tanya Himeka bingung.

"Aku juga tak mengerti, dia bilang cuma ingin putus dariku," ucap Karin mengedikkan bahu.

"Kazusa-_chan_ kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Himeka pada kembaran (mantan) pacar Karin ini.

Kazusa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda ia tidak tahu menahu. Himeka hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana, kau setuju diputuskan begitu saja?" tanya Himeka pada Karin yang sedang galau ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku memintanya akhir pekan ini untuk kencan terakhir," ujarnya.

"Lalu apa Kazune-_niisan_ mau?" tanya Kazusa.

"Yah, dia mau. Tapi dengan syarat setelah kencan itu aku harus menerima kalau kami benar-benar sudah putus," jelas Karin seraya menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Himeka langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya. "Karin, sabar ya."

"Jadi apa rencanamu berikutnya. Apa kau benar-benar akan menjadikan itu kencan terakhir kalian?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan berjuang. Masih ada tiga hari sampai waktu kencan. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Kazune kembali," tekad Karin.

Kazusa tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Karin. "Aku yakin kau bisa, karena kau sudah pernah melakukannya kan," ucap Kazusa seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tentu saja aku pasti akan mendapatkan Kazune kembali!"

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please ****Review**


	2. Chapter 2 : Galau

**Title** : Get You Again

**Chapter 2** : Galau

**Disclaimer** : Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romance ; Hurt/comfort

**Warning** : AU, OOC, typo, abal, gaje, alur

kenceng, nggak nyambung, dll

**Summary** : Tiba-tiba saja Kazune memutuskan

hubungannya dengan Karin begitu saja. Karin

sendiri pun tidak tahu apa penyebab Kazune

sampai tega memutuskannya. Merasa tidak

terima atas keputusan Kazune tersebut. Akhirnya

Karin memutuskan untuk meminta satu syarat

pada Kazune sebelum mereka berpisah dan

syaratnya adalah...

.

.

**Please Enjoy Reading**

.

.

* * *

**~Get You Again~**

* * *

Teng Teng Tengg!

Bel sekolah berdentang tiga kali ke seluruh pelosok sekolah. Memperingatkan bahwa waktu pelajaran telah berakhir sekaligus waktu untuk pulang. Bagaikan tak sabar untuk menunggu sebotol minuman dingin di musim panas, para murid bersorak ria, "Hore…!" lalu dengan cepat mengemas bawaan mereka ke dalam tas. Dan melarikan diri keluar kelas.

Seolah tak mau kalah dengan beberapa teman kelas lainnya yang terlebih dahulu pamit, Karin memasukkan semua buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas dengan kasar, dan menenteng tas itu setelahnya. Berbalik badan menghadap dua orang sahabatnya yang masih tampak anggun berbincang dan saling membalas senyum.

Menyadari bahwa seseorang tengah memerhatikan perbincangan mereka, Kazusa dan Himeka menoleh ke arah Karin dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat reaksi temannya demikian, gadis berambut brunett ini menundukkan wajah dan memalingkan arah matanya.

"_Eeto… _aku pulang duluan," bisik Karin kecil kehadapan temannya.

Pernyataan yang Karin ucapkan sontak membuat para pendengar terbelalak. Cepat-cepat Karin memunggungi Kazusa dan Himeka. Dan berajalan setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar kelas.

Kazusa yang sedari tadi hanya melongo tanpa merespon, kini telah tersadar.

"…Karin-chan!"

Secepat kilat, Kazusa langsung menyambar tas miliknya dan berniat untuk menyusul Karin yang sudah berlalu dari kelas. Namun, segera aksinya tersebut tiba-tiba terhenti tatkala Himeka menangkap dan menarik kembali tangan Kazusa.

Secara refleks, mata biru safir itu melihat kebelakang sosok yang mencegatnya. Wajah selembut kapas dengan senyum yang melengkung tipis di paras gadis manis tersebut, melunakkan hati Kazusa. Membuat Kazusa sendiri setia menunggu penuturan selanjutnya dari perempuan berambut indigo itu. Ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Himeka.

"Hnm… Kazusa-chan, sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu Karin-chan dulu. Dia mungkin butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Namanya juga diputusin sama pacar, siapa yang ngga kesal coba? Seperti di film tv-tv, kalau orang mengalami hal demikian, pasti ujung-ujungnya galau dong!"

Sambil menekan dagu dengan satu jari tangan, Himeka menjelaskan. Kazusa yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa. Dan menatap kedua mata Himeka yang mengerjap beberapa kali.

_Anak ini… pengertian kali yah…polos lagi! Ekspresinya imut juga kalo sedang jelasin kayak gitu!_

Kazusa mendumel dalam hati. Sesaat dirinya mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemburu. Kedua matanya berbentuk simbol sama dengan, disekitaran Kazusa mulai muncul kerlip-kerlip bintang.

Melihat reaksi aneh dari lawan bicara, Himeka memiringkan kepala bingung. Dan berkata.

"Anoo.. Kazusa-chan…?"

Sang pemakai bandu kelinci ini segera menggeleng cepat.

"A-a-aa…-"

Ia lalu tergagap. Hingga pada akhirnya Kazusa mengambil pandangan ke luar jendela kelas. Ia membenahi beberapa helai poninya yang mengganggu proses kerja matanya. Menjatuhkan bahu ringan diiringi oleh helaan nafas panjang yang berhembus.

"… Padahal ini urusan pribadinya Karin-chan dengan Nii-chan saja, tapi… kenapa kita juga ikut kena imbasnya Karin-chan ya?"

Sambil ikut memandangi langit biru cerah tanpa awan dibalik jendela kelas. Himeka menjawab.

"Hehehe, mungkin karena Karin-chan terlalu manja,"

"Iya, aku setuju denganmu Himeka-chan,"

* * *

**~Get You Again~**

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Himeka dan Kazusa dengan dingin, Karin tetap bersikeras untuk berlari. Langkah kakinya ia ayunkan secepat-cepatnya dan selebar-lebarnya. Walaupun sesekali terbesit penyesalan karena dirinya hari ini tak berjalan bersama sahabat dan juga 'mantan' pacarnya menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Hey! Lihat gadis itu!"

"Dia kan yang gadis jelek yang diputusin Kujyou-sama tadi di kantin!"

"Itu seharusnya sudah wajar kan!"

Suara-suara melengking yang memekikkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya, logat angkuh yang dispesialkan untuk dirinya dari para Kazuners. Karin melambatkan kecepepatan larinya, melirik ke kiri dan kanan. Tampak Kazuners sedang tersenyum bagaikan penyihir jahat yang berhasil menangkap buronannya. Senyuman sang iblis di mata Karin.

_Arrgh! Ocehan menyebalkan dari iblis-iblis itu sungguh memuakann!_

Heboh batin Karin.

Tanpa memperdulikan kejadian menjatuhkan harga diri Karin yang masih berlangsung, korban pembullian hanya tetap berlari. Malah, ia menambah kecepatan larinya. Seakan lari dari semua ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dengan tingkat keberhasilan paling tinggi.

Sampai di luar sekolah, masih banyak murid-murid sekolahan yang keliling-keliling entah untuk apa. Karin melepas lelah sambil bersandar di tembok depan sekolah, ia menghembuskan nafas cepat berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya detak jantungnya kembali normal pada saat tempo pernafasannya lebih pelan.

Karin menyerongkan kakinya berbalik, berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai. Ia rasa, kakinya belum cukup pulih dari acara berlarian tadi. Dengan setengah hati, Karin harus berjalan memaksakan sisa tenaganya.

Hawa musim panas yang membara, pemandangan jalan trotoar yang di dalam penglihatan Karin, bagaikan sebuah penampakan yang remang-remang seperti fatamorgana. Hal itu ia abaikan, yang mengganjal di pikirannya sekarang adalah sosok Kazune yang memutuskannya secara tiba-tiba, tanpa ada alasan yang jelas.

"…Kazune-kun, Kazune-kun,… kenapa, mendadak banget mutusinnya, dasar!" gerutu si pemilik mata emerald ini. Berbicara sendiri sambil menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang tak bersalah. Tanpa peduli reaksi orang lain sesama pejalan trotoar yang tampak menghindari Karin. Sebab orang-orang itu menduga, gadis berambut ikat twintail ini sudah kurang waras karena berbicara sendiri.

* * *

**~Get You Again~**

* * *

Sampai di rumah. Karin segera menaiki lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada. Dan sempat berpapasan dengan ibunya. Karin hanya dapat bersapaan sederhana karena tidak ingin mencari pembicaraan lantang dengan ibunya itu.

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri Karin-cha—"

#Blar!

Gadis itu menutup pintu kencang.

Wanita yang berumuran tiga puluh tahunan tadi terkaget sejenak. Lalu menjatuhkan bahu ringan sembari menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala sekaligus. "Anak itu…" gumamnya sambil menuruni tangga menuju lantai dibawah.

Di dalam kamar, Karin masih utuh memakai baju seragamnya. Kepalanya tiduran diatas meja belajar dan tangannya dijadikan sebagai bantalan. Kuku jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk kayu meja senada dengan suara detik jarum jam. Pikirannya masih dibayangi hal-hal yang terjadi di kantin siang tadi.

Ditengah semua itu, Karin menggerutu lagi.

"Kazune-kun… Jahat!"

Ketukan jarinya mengiringi tiap suku kata yang ia katakan barusan. Khusus pada kata 'Jahat' ia membuat tempo nada suaranya menjadi cepat, dan suara ketukan kuku yang tak kalah keras.

Sampai tiga kali ia mengulang hal yang demikian, namun pada kali keempat, Karin merasa kuku jarinya semakin memanas dan sakit. Iapun bangun dari posisi sebelumnya, menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang ia duduki.

Sambil memandang kosong buku-buku yang tertata pada meja belajarnya, "Masih ada hari untuk kencan terakhir kita," bisiknya pelan.

_Yah, kata 'terakhir' itu yang membuat sakit. _

Karin berdiri. Menghandap pada cermin di depannya. Bayangan dirinya terpantul jelas pada cermin tersebut.

Wajahnya mengekerut. Bersiap-siap ingin mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata yang penuh akan penekanan.

"Tau nggak Kazune-kun, sakitnya itu disini!"

Sambil menepuk dadanya sedikit kencang, Karin menirukan lontaran kalimat yang akhir-akhir ini memang lagi heboh dimana-mana.

Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya kembali normal. Lalu kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas kursi

Karin mengambil tasnya dan meletakannya diatas pangkuan. Ia mencari sebuah handphone yang diletakan sembarangan di dalam tas.

"…Ha! Ketemu!"

Segera Karin mengutak-atik tombol-tombol handphone itu dengan gesit. Yah, ia cuma ingin minta maaf kepada Kazusa dan Himeka karena telah bersikap sedikit dingin sepulang sekolah tadi.

Tanpa pikir lebih panjang, ia segera mengatakan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada sebuah pesan singkat.

'_Kazusa-chan, maaf tadi aku pulang duluan. Katakan pada Himeka-chan tentang ini juga…!"_

Kirim.

Tak menunggu lama, handphonenya bergetar sambil berbunyi 'Ting Tung' ria. Menandakan ada pesan baru masuk.

'_Tidak apa Karin-chan. Kami ngerti kok keadaanmu sekarang. Sudah nilai ulangan yang anjlok, diputusin nii-chan, jadi bahan ejekan Kazuners… Yang sabar yah…' _

Entah kenapa, Karin lebih merasa dirinya seperti diejek ketimbang diberi nasihat.

'_Apa maksudmu…!'_

'_Ngga ada maksud apa-apa kok. Oh ya, Karin-chan…'_

Kazusa membalas kata-kata yang menggantung. Karin menjadi bingung.

'_Apa?'_

Namun, hingga lima menit. Balasan pesan itu tak kunjung diterima.

* * *

"…Arrghh! Kenapa sih pulsa harus habis segala?! Padahal aku mau bilang '_oh ya, Karin-chan, besok kau harus mengikuti remedial matematika!' _seperti yang pak guru katakan!" oceh Kazusa sambil membanting handphonenya ke tempat tidur. Diikuti dirinya yang juga menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur.

"…Hahaha, lagipula itu bukan urusanku seutuhnya," lanjut Kazusa terkesan egois dan tragis.

…

Di rumah, Karin masih galau. Memikirkan Kazune dan Kazune. Menduga- duga hal mengapa Kazune memutuskannya. Hanya itu.

" ... Jangan-jangan ini ulahnya Kazuners lagi?! Karena dihasut Kazuners, Kazune-kun jadi menjauhiku?!'' Karin menduga-duga. Ia bangkit dari kursi.

''Tapi sepertinya gak mungkin deh, Kazune -kun gampang terkena arus seperti itu. Hnnn...,''

Karin menumpukan dagunya dengan beberapa jemari tangannya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku masih memiliki tiga hari untuk mendapatkan hati Kazune lagi!"

Sedikit keliru akan beberapa kalimat yang ia ucapkan, ia bagaikan berkata semua perkiraan yang terlintas di kepalanya. Karin merengut, hingga ia meyakinkan tekadnya setelah berpikir agak lama.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi pacar Kazune lagi!"

* * *

******~Get You Again~**  


* * *

_Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi yang belum terlalu cerah. Matahari belum terbit seutuhnya, hanya beberapa bias sinar yang memantul dan menembusi awan. Memberi penerangan yang minim, dan mendominasi udara dingin untuk menyeruak di sekitar lingkungan yang rada-rada berkabut.

Karin mengeratkan jaketnya, ia terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Itu ia biasa lakukan karena hari ini adalah hari piketnya. Ditambah rok mini dan jaket yang tipis, sensasi dingin terasa menembusi kulitnya dan menusuk tulangnya kala ia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah.

"Brrrr..."

Karin mengerang, tenggorokannya bergetar tanpa diminta. Kabut putih keluar dari hidung maupun mulutnya bagaikan orang yang habis menghisap rokok. Namun itu bukan rokok—Karin masih mengutamakan kesehatannya—melainkan gumpalan karbondioksida yang ia hembuskan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ia telah melewati pintu selamat datang sekolahnya. Lalu beranjak melewati koridor-koridor yang masih tampak sepi. Eeh—tidak terlalu sepi, di hadapannya telah berdiri beberapa murid gadis tengah asyik mengobrol.

Mungkin karena pijakan langkah kaki Karin yang terdengar keras, salah satu dari para gadis itu meletakan perhatiannya pada Karin. Tatapannya sinis, diikuti oleh beberapa gadis lain dan akhirnya semua kumpulan gadis itu menghentikan topik mereka sebelumnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Karin. Tatapan tajam dari mata-mata gadis tersebut terlihat tidak mengenakan. Si fansgirl Kazuners yang Kazune sendiri tak pernah menganggapnya.

Salah satu gadis menghampiri Karin dengan senyum angkuh.

"Hei...? Tumbenan banget nggak bareng Kazune-sama. Oh ya, kalian udah putus kan! Akhirnya, Kazune-sama bisa sadar juga kenapa dia pacaran sama orang yang jelek 'sepertimu'!"

Ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat dan mendorong kebelakang bahu kanan Karin pada penekanan kata terakhir yang gadis itu ucapkan. Karin jelaslah merasa tersinggung atas penuturan angkuh si gadis itu, apalagi diakhiri oleh tawaan dosa gadis-gadis Kazuners lainnya dibelakang.

Geram, Karin segera menampar keras pipi salah satu Kazuners yang mengejeknya tadi sekuat tenaga. Yang ditampar hanya mengerang kesakitan sebentar, dan membalas dengan sebuah lototan mata galak.

Tanpa kenal ampun, gadis Kazuners yang tengah bersiteru dengan Karin itu menjambak kasar salah satu ikat twintail milik Karin. Karin yang tak mau kalah membalas menjambak rambut gadis tersebut. Sehingga terjadi adegan saling jambak-menjambak. Dan menimbulkan suara ribut bergema atas kejadian tersebut.

"Arrrghhh!"

"Shhhhh!"

Mendengar suara erangan yang saling sahut-menyahut, mengundang perhatian beberapa murid untuk keluar kelas dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Termasuk Himeka dan Kazusa yang selalu datang lebih pagi dari Karin, walaupun hari ini mereka tak ada jadwal piket apapun. Mereka tercengang tatkala melihat Karin yang berantem saling jambak.

Dengan segera, Kazusa memasuki area tersebut dan melerai mereka. Sementara Himeka hanya terdiam kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ayo, sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar!''

Pada akhirnya, Kazusa mendorong paksa bahu mereka berdua ke arah yang berlawanan. Membuat jarak antara mereka, Kazusapun segera menarik lengan Karin untuk menjauhi salah satu dari Kazuners itu.

Namun, Kazusa terus menarik paksa Karin menelusuri koridor kelas, walaupun kelas mereka sudah lewat sedari tadi. Karin yang merasa kebingunganpun mulai membuka mulut.

''Ki-kita sebenarnya mau kemana ?''

''Ke kantor guru,''

"EHH!?"

Karin kikuk, ia berpikir .

_Eh ?! Jangan-jangan ia mau melaporkanku karena kejadian tadi?! Tapi... Tapi... Sebenarnya , kejadian tadi itu aku yang menjadi korban ?!''_

Sambil menghebohkan batin sendiri. Hal yang ia takutkan ternyata sudah di ambang pintu.

"Anou, Kazusa-chan tapi... Sebenarnya... ,''

"Ssh, diem! Siap-siap aja,''

Kazusa mencengkram tangan Karin lebih keras dan membawanya masuk menuju kantor guru.

"_Ohayou sensei_,''

Dan tak lain yang Kazusa datangi adalah guru matematika kelas mereka. Kazusa membungkuk dan Karin ikut membungkuk dalam bingung.

''Oh ya Hanazono-san, kau yang mengikuti remedial kali ini yah. Ambilah kertas ini dan kerjakan pada meja pojokan sana,''

Tutur guru tersebut polos.

Wajah Karin membiru bagaikan menahan nafas panjang. Dan dengan sedikit canggung ia berkata.

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi... Aku... Belum belajar kemarinnnn!''

Di tengah posisi temannya yang terdesak sangat, Kazusa hanya menyengir ria. Ia berjalan sampai di ambang pintu, lalu melirik Karin kembali .

" Good luck, Ka-rin-chan!''

Karin yang dinistakan oleh temannya sendiri langsung speechless. Menatap kepergian Kazusa dari balik jendela itu.

_Ugh! Dasar Kazusa-chan!_

.

.

**To Be Contiuned**

.

.

**Please****Review**

.

.

* * *

**Balasan Review**

* * *

**For Yumi Azura**

Thank you so much for your praise to our fic. We hope you can still enjoy it again ^^

**For Guest 1**

Lain kali dicantumkan nama ya ^^

Sippo, fic ini bakal dilanjut sampai lama. Jadi mohon dukungannya terus ya ^^

**For Misami Ray**

Arigatou sudah di bilang keren, ficnya Ray-chan juga nggak kalah keren kok ^^

Tetap semangat juga ya!

**For Bakaln**

Benarkah ada typo. Hehehe gomen kalau ada typo yang masih bertebaran. Diusahakan lebih hati-hati lagi.

Dan terima kasih atas peringatannya ^^

**For mo**

Ya dong, kmo-chan berdoa saja semoga Karin dan Kazune bisa balikan lagi ;)

**For MSaputrie**

Iya sudah di next kok, gomen kalau lama n(_ _)n

**For Yuratiyo**

Aduh bukannya kita pelit atau gimana ya. Kitanya saja yang lagi sibuk. Tapi yang penting kan sudah diupdate.

Jadi mohon dimaafkan ya dan tolong harap memaklumi keadaan kami di RL n(_ _)n

**For Guest 2**

Gomenasai T_T

tidak bisa update kilat sesuai harapan.

Hontouni Gomenasai minna-san n(_ _)n

**For Guest 3**

Arigatou atas semangatnya. Itu sangat berarti sekali pada kami ^^

**For Yu mi**

Maaf sudah membuat Yu-san penasaran. Semoga Yu-san bisa menikmari chapter ini.

* * *

Ryu : Yap, balasan review sudah selesai. Sekarang apa?

Nitsuki : Hei hei, Audrey-chan mana?

Meirin : Mungkin lagi cari ide, chapter depan kan giliran dia.

Nitsuki : Benar juga (ngangguk-ngangguk)

Bella : Minna, kita main yuk!

Ryu : Main apa? (mata langsung bling bling)

Bella : Kita main "AYO TERIAK SEKENCANG-KENCANGNYA"

Meirin : Hah gimana cara rmainnya tuh? (bingung)

Bella : Kita semua berteriak, nanti siapa yang suaranya paling keras dia yang menang.

Ryu : Aku ikut. Aku ikut!

Bella : Kalau begitu kita tutup fic ini dengan berteriak. Satu... dua... tiga...

All : SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER DEPAN!

Bruagh

Brak

Bruukkk

Ngiung ngiung ngiung

**Telah terjadi gempa dengan kekuatan 7 skala Ritcher. Penyebab gempa masih belum diketahui, tapi menurut beberapa warga. Mereka mendengar sebuah suara menyeramkan yang entah datang dari mana. Sumber suara masih dalam penyelidikan polisi. Sekian berita dari kami. Sampai jumpa.**


End file.
